


desolate souls

by delicates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, some kagehina but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicates/pseuds/delicates
Summary: “they were losing touch with themselves— with who they used to be. he finds he doesn’t really mind that much anymore.”in which hinata shouyou has lost more than he’s every imagined.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	desolate souls

【ｄｅｓｏｌａｔｅ ｓｏｕｌｓ. 】

ᴼᴺᴱ

  
  
  


The sun had barely dipped below the horizon when Hinata noticed it. Well, more so  _ felt _ it. Something was hidden in the vegetation, watching him. He tightened his grip on the handlebars of his bike, knuckles turning white as he pedaled faster. Hinata could still hear it however, growling into the night. He doesn’t look back— too afraid to see what it might be. 

He’s heard the rumors. 

When the sickness began to spread, people began to disappear. No one really knew where they went or how they’d gone, but all people knew was that the hospitals and morgues were empty. The bodies that were left behind, the public weren’t allowed to see. 

Since this has begun, people have been talking about hearing strange, unexplainable sounds throughout the prefect. Someone scratching at their door late at night. Footsteps following them. Hinata had tried his best to ignore the rumors at first but right now he couldn’t help but feel that maybe they were right. 

The bushes rustle violently behind him. He stops pedaling and twists around on his bike, peering into the darkness. Hinata can’t see a damn thing.

The growling grows louder and it sends a shiver down his spine. He turns back around, prepared to leave until footsteps sound from behind him. His shoulders tense and just as he’s about to pedal a voice calls out to him.

“Hey, idiot.”

Hinata jumps and nearly falls off his bike. He scrambles for the handlebars and plants one foot on the ground. The footsteps catch up to Hinata and stop right next to him. He looks up and relief rushes over him.

It’s Kageyama. 

“Hey!” Hinata shouts. “Don’t scare me like that!” 

He gets off his bike and walks along beside it, Kageyama following, ignoring Hinata’s words. Just like that, the sound is forgotten. 

They walk together in silence for the most part, listening to the rustling of leaves in the wind. Occasionally they break it to talk about volleyball practice and call each other ridiculous names. Today had been the last day of school before winter break and really the last chance to hone their skills as a team until school resumed. Most of the Karasuno team members were leaving town to visit distant relatives so practice had been cancelled until after break. Hinata would be staying home, as well as Kageyama, whose father was working abroad. The two would probably still find a way to practice together, though. They always were together.

“What do you think of this virus going around?” Hinata finally asks after the silence stretches on for a few minutes.   
“I think it’s stupid,” Kageyama pauses. “Like you.” 

A scowl forms on the older boy’s face and he says, “I’m being serious for once.”

“So am I.” Kageyama simply replies.

Hinata is quiet in response, stopping to fiddle with the fraying ends of his scarf in one hand as he looks down at the ground worryingly. His mother has fallen ill and he hasn't told the team yet.

Kageyama comes to a halt just a few feet in front of Hinata, his usually blank expression shifting into something more inquisitive. It makes Hinata want to curl in on himself, unable to stand being under the weight of his gaze. It’s like he’s waiting for him to elaborate. He doesn’t. Just drops the scarf from his fingers and moves with his bike to catch up with the younger boy. 

“Let’s just go.”

It was clear that Kageyama wasn’t satisfied with Hinata’s answer but he didn’t pry; something Hinata found himself grateful for. He just didn’t want to worry anyone.

Kageyama shrugs and they continue their walk home, saying their goodbyes when it was time to part ways.

The rest of the bike ride home is uneventful. Hinata pulls up to his house and comes to a stop when he notices that none of the lights inside the house are on. He finds it odd. Usually his mother would be in the kitchen preparing a meal for him to come home to. 

Hinata takes his bike towards the backyard where the shed is, pulling a key hanging from a keychain out of his pocket and unlocks the shed door, rolling his bike in before locking up. He then walks back to the front of his house, picking out the key that unlocks the front door.

Hinata fits the key into the lock, jiggling it almost randomly until he hears the satisfying click and turns his key all the way to the left, twisting the knob and nudging the front door open. It’s dark when he steps inside, the only signs of light being the orange glow of the setting sun filtering through the curtains in the kitchen around the corner. The house itself is silent with the exception of static blaring from the television in the living room.

The hair on the back of his neck rises to stand up straight and he slowly and carefully lowers the duffle to the ground, standing up to pull the key from the lock and shut the door, listening to the click of the latch. He’s submerged in that same eerie orange glow of light and stands still for a moment. The hallway before him is pitch black, an abyss of darkness he finds himself fearful to enter. And yet, Hinata’s feet carry himself deeper into the house involuntarily, the darkness swallowing him whole as he uses his hands to glide along the wall for direction. 

Static. It’s all he hears now. There’s something else, something lower underneath it, something he can’t quite put his finger on. 

There’s also this rancid smell coming from the room before him. He gags when it overwhelms his senses.

He comes upon the living room where it’s almost equally dark, the only source of light emitting from the excessively loud television, the smell only growing stronger with each step he takes. Hinata can’t explain it; not the way the hair on his arms erect and his skin prickles with goosebumps. This is his home. He should feel comfortable and safe in it. Not terrified.

Hinata reaches for the light switch, hesitating once his fingers find it. Then he shakes his head. There was nothing to be afraid of. 

The room is flooded with light and Hinata reaches up to shield his eyes from the harsh glow. When they adjust, he peers into the living room and comes to a stop. 

It almost feels normal. Almost.

The room at first glance appears to be in pristine condition, not a thing out of place, save for the blaring television mounted on the wall and the horrible smell he can’t place. It feels like it’s coming from everywhere. Then as he shifts his eyes slightly to the right, towards the corner of the room, he comes to a horrible realization. 

There is a single brown handprint streaking across the wall. 

Hinata looks around the room. It appears that it’s empty but once again, there’s just something he can’t quite place. He doesn’t feel  _ alone _ . 

He’s hesitant when it comes to approaching the handprint. As he gets closer to it, dread settles in his stomach and he makes a mental note that the handprint is the size of a child’s hand. 

That’s when the cold settles over him. There was only one person in this house with hands that small. 

His sister Natsu. 

Hinata notices that the smell is much stronger now. It’s something foul and unfamiliar to him. 

Then unbelievably, as he tries to get closer to the handprint, he slips. 

He collides with the wood flooring hard, landing face first into something cold and wet. He cries out when his nose cracks and the pain sends shockwaves throughout his face. Tears suddenly blur his vision and he’s crying. When he goes to cup his nose, he freezes when the substance he fell in coats his face. What the hell is this? __

Hinata looks up through the tears and a scream gets caught in his throat. He chokes on it and using the palms of his hands, he tries to push himself backwards, but remains in the same place, his movements futile. The smell is much more overwhelming down here and his head spins. He doesn’t realize he’s throwing up until that too, is all he smells. 

Before him is the small body of his sister and her glassy eyes bore into his own, the once warm pools of brown now cold and dull. They’re just empty, he realizes. And he visibly startles when he thinks that this person doesn’t look like her either. His sister was full of life. She was not this person he currently saw.

She’s frozen in this terrible position, her arms spread out beside her like a bird would spread its wings, her small hands reaching out for help and he so desperately wants to grasp them in his own hands but he’s too afraid to touch her, afraid that if he does she’ll suddenly start moving again.

His eyes rake over her face over and over again as he tries to process that this really might be Natsu. Her expression is plastered with fear and her eyes appear to be sunken and he once again wonders, is this really his sister? Could this really be his sister? 

_ Who is this person? _ he frantically thinks.  _ And why does she look so much like Natsu? _

__ Her legs below the knees are twisted all the way backwards, like someone had taken them by hand and forced the bones to turn unnaturally. They lay awkwardly below her torso and he can’t help but think that they were just running around the house this morning, playful and full of joy. He can’t take his eyes off of her, specifically her stomach and Hinata’s head drops to the floor once more when he feels like he can’t keep it up any longer. 

Her innards are pouring out of her tiny body, spilling out onto the floor around her and Hinata is reminded that humans had so much inside of them and to actually see it makes his stomach turn once more. It’s a bloody mess, pieces of her intestines lying in chunks beside her as if someone had torn them apart by hand and he cannot fathom how this could have happened or  _ who could do this _ . 

The teenage boy comes to the startling conclusion a little too late that the substance seeping into his clothes and covering his face is  _ Natsu’s _ blood. Yes, this was his sister. Yes, she was dead.

The shriek that bubbles up in his throat is forced out, tearing at his vocal chords and it cuts off with a pained cry as he sobs at the loss of his sister. At the terrifying and gruesome scene laid out before him. 

Hinata forces himself to his feet and stumbles away from the body, heaving and getting caught on his own breath and  _ he can’t breathe _ out of his swollen nose. This is all too much. 

He gags on the smell again and places his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Hinata takes the sleeve of his jacket and wipes at his face until he feels like he’s wiped most of the blood from it, trying his best not to look over at his dead sisters’ body. 

Then he’s hit with another peril. Where is his mother? 

Is she okay? Is she hurt? Hinata didn’t see any sign of his mother when he first entered the house.

It’s just as he’s about to stand up straight to go look for her when he feels fingertips graze the middle of his spine. He visibly startles, whirling around to face whoever it was that touched him and he can’t help but scream for what felt like the millionth time today. 

Most people describe moments like these as time slowing down. Only, it didn’t for Hinata. 

It all happens very fast. 

He only gets one good look at her face. His mother stands— no,  _ sways  _ before him, her hair falling in a tangled, stringy mess in front of her face and Hinata can see that behind the curtain of hair is a smear of red. She bares her teeth at him, and he can see tiny pieces of human flesh stuck in between them. She’s covered head to toe in blood, the substance covering her arms as if she was wearing gloves. The ends of her hair are dried with it too. She belches, and a stream of vomit pours from her mouth. 

“Mom..?” Hinata trails off, his voice quavering. His head is spinning and he finds it difficult to stand properly, his knees beginning to feel weak as she circles around him; Hinata moving with her. What was going on? Why was his mother covered in so much blood? What happened to her? Did  _ she _ do that to Natsu?

His mother pauses for a moment, tilting her head to the side, as if she was confused by his words. Her hair falls out of her face and Hinata is able to see her eyes for the first time. The whites of her eyes are almost a blazing red, almost like the blood vessels in them had popped. It makes it hard to see the color surrounding her pupils. 

Then all hell breaks loose.

She lunges at Hinata, snarling and spewing spit and blood from her mouth. It splashes against his face and gets in his eyes and he instinctively squeezes them shut, Hinata crying out when the two crash through the coffee table a moment later, shards of glass exploding around him. In the midst of his confusion, his mother crawls on top of him, raising one of her arms up high before making the motion to claw at him. Hinata's eyes open, widening in surprise and he quickly moves to block the hit with his forearm. She wails in anger, grabbing Hinata by the arm and pinning it down to his chest so he couldn’t move, also leaning forward to press her full weight against him as she keeps his one arm down. 

Panic crashes over him like a roaring wave. It drags him down beneath the surface and his struggling lungs burn as they try and try to drag in air, and it feels like they’re going to burst any second. Black bleeds into his vision from the corners of his eyes and it is then that Hinata realizes he is losing consciousness. He wonders if this is anywhere close to what Natsu felt in her final moments. Was she unable to scream like Hinata? Did she fall unconscious after the pain became too much? Did she try to fight back or was she simply too weak to? 

He doesn’t know. 

Hinata’s free hand is latched onto his mother’s other arm, the one not pinning him down. The two continue to wrestle for control but he finds it increasingly difficult to move, his strength slowly seeping out of him. His head lolls to the side and the world begins to grow dark around him.

_ “You’ve never been one to quit,” his mother says as she wipes Hinata’s elbows clean of dirt, reaching up to cup his face with one hand and caress his cheek. “Never have.”  _

Tears fall across his face and he turns his head back to look at his mother. Gone was the kind and nurturing woman, replaced by a monster. Just this morning she had ushered him out of the house, kissing his forehead and saying goodbye, telling him to enjoy his day at school. He tries to plead with her, “Mom, please,” he cries. “ _ Stop please! _ ”

She only growls in return, and presses harder against his chest. Hinata wheezes. He doesn’t know what to do. What should he do?

His head falls back down to the ground and he turns it until his cheek is pressed against the small shards of glass. He notices the glare of light bouncing off a particularly large piece of broken glass, and he considers grabbing it but thinks to himself,  _ Do I really want to hurt my mother?  _

Hinata didn’t have long to decide. 

Mustering up what little strength he has left, he uses the arm he was wrestling his mother with to shove her to the side, his lungs expanding as they  _ finally _ manage to drag a considerable amount of air in. His mother falls off of his body and before she can climb back on, Hinata reaches for the shard of glass, gritting his teeth when it cuts deep into his palm and swings his arm.

He flinches when the glass slices across his mother's eyes, almost curling in on himself as he listens to her shriek and scramble to cover her eyes. It was the most human thing he’s seen her do since he’s arrived home. Still, he doesn’t waste time in sitting up and shoving her backwards once more, dropping the piece of glass and stumbling out of the living room and into the dark hallway.

She continues to wail in the background and Hinata clumsily makes his way towards the front door. He reaches for the knob and pulls the door open, twisting his neck to look back down the hallway, before shaking his head as if he was trying to rid himself of what he just experienced and saw. 

He steps outside, closing the door behind him and lowers himself to the ground, weeping for the loss of his mother and sister. 

If only he knew this was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @genuinebrat


End file.
